


Scrabble Night

by annieapple24



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Questioning Sexuality, Scrabble, except gayer, except then some plot snuck in, just bros helping bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: It wasn’t the first time Roger had gotten curious about… things. Men. Snogging men, shagging men. Curious how different it was from having sex with a woman. It was, however, the first time he had gotten curious while in the same room with a man. But Freddie just looked so appealing with his too short shirt riding up all goddamn night...Roger has been questioning his sexuality. One night, he decides to convince Freddie to help him figure a few things out.





	Scrabble Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Based off of the lovely prompt from MelisaMecuriaDeacon. I think I went a bit off script from the original prompt. I kinda started writing and this just... happened. Hopefully you still like it! 
> 
> I meant to write this as completely open for interpretation. It can be any era, modern or not, queen boys or borhap boys, and platonic or secretly pining for more. I just tried to write smut, honestly.

It wasn’t the first time Roger had gotten curious about… things. Men. Snogging men, shagging men. Curious how different it was from having sex with a woman. What it felt like to be held by large, masculine hands rather than holding smaller ones. Roger wondered if he could enjoy bottoming, especially considering how successful his few attempts to finger himself had been. 

It was, however, the first time he had gotten curious while in the same room with a man. A man he knew had gotten curious about the same thing only to discover how much he loved fucking other men, and now did it on a regular basis.

Roger had been staring at Freddie for at least an hour at that point. Freddie was crashing at Roger’s flat that night for a Scrabble marathon and some beer. They would switch to tea later to sober themselves up before bed and avoid a hangover, but for now they were enjoying a bit of a buzz as they argued over words and points. And Roger been staring at the tiny bit of skin above Freddie’s waistband that had been exposed by Freddie’s too short shirt for most of the night. 

But Freddie hadn’t seemed to notice Roger’s heavy gaze yet. The man was too focused on the board in front of them. Roger was all too happy to take advantage of that.

What would it be like with Freddie? Would Freddie take the lead, knowing Roger had never been with a man before? Would he kiss Roger softly at first, letting his tongue brush lightly against Roger’s to ask permission before slowly opening him up until they could only breathe each other? Or would Freddie let Roger pin him down and kiss him roughly, passionately, until they were both panting and gripping tightly at each other?

Maybe Roger would rip all of Freddie’s clothes off, finally getting to touch the skin of Freddie’s stomach, his chest, lower, lower until he had his hand wrapped around Freddie’s cock…

“Have you finally run out of words, darling?”

Roger was shaken from his fantasy to see Freddie smirking brightly at him. The word “QUOTH” had been added to the board, and Roger could see without counting it had been for a large amount of points. It was admittedly a fantastic move, and Roger was yet again impressed by his friend. But he still shot Freddie a glare before staring down at his own forgotten letter tiles.

“Of course not. I was just counting all the ways I could beat you and deciding which would be the most fun.” It was a lie, of course. Roger had been in the lead by only a few points, and Freddie’s high-scoring word must have sent him skyrocketing ahead of Roger. 

Roger’s remaining tiles were shit, and the game was almost over. He could feel Freddie’s gloating smirk and he had to think fast in order to save himself. Or at the very least wipe that goddamn smirk off of Freddie’s face.

“What do you say to a bet, Freddie poos?” Roger cooed, plastering on a mostly fake seductive grin. 

“What kind of bet?” Freddie asked, somewhat suspicious. Which wasn’t surprising considering they both knew there was no way for Roger to win now.

Roger tried not to look at the bare strip of skin or the interesting way Freddie's tight pants bulged just below. “Winner gets a blow job,” he said simply, trying not to let his voice betray the bit of nerves he felt.

Freddie stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. “What from the loser? You're saying we should give each other blow jobs?”

“No, obviously only the loser has to give the winner a blow job. Which means you are going to suck my dick,” Roger flashed his teeth and wiggled his eyebrows for effect.

“Are you serious, Roger? Why on Earth would you want that?” There was still a smile on Freddie's face, but he did seem genuinely concerned.

Roger sighed in frustration. “Because, Fred, I'm drunk and a bit horny and I honestly don't see what the big deal is.” It was mostly the truth. Roger was definitely drunk and horny, but he did know it was kind of a big deal. His first time with a bloke? Roger would never admit it, but there was a reason he was asking Freddie and not some random guy he found at a club. He trusted Freddie.

“Oh?”

“Plus, we both know I'm irresistible,” Roger added, leaning closer to Freddie, who merely blocked his remaining tiles from Rogers's view with one hand and pushed Roger away with his other.

“Are you saying you don't think I'm pretty?” Roger asked when Freddie stayed silent. Roger looked back at his letters to distract himself, suddenly a bit more nervous than before.

Freddie stayed silent for much longer than Roger was comfortable with. He peeked at Freddie through his lashes only to see Freddie openly staring at him. But Roger couldn't figure out what the look on Freddie's face was.

But then suddenly Freddie cleared his throat and looked away from Roger. “I just don't see you that way, Rog. I can't see you that way.”

Roger wasn't sure why Freddie's words felt like a blow to the chest. But he tried his best to ignore it and move on with the game.

“Fine, whatever.” Roger grabbed the letters for the first word he could think of and put them down. 

“Wet?” Freddie raised an eyebrow at Roger’s word.

“Like you're gonna be when you're done sucking my cock,” Roger flirted, now a bit half hearted. 

Freddie rolled his eyes. Nevertheless, he resolutely selected tiles and placed them on the board carefully. With a smirk, Freddie paused to add their points. “One tile left, Rog. Can you play it?”

Roger shrugged and placed his last remaining “O” next to the closest available “G”. Three measly points. Like it even mattered. 

“I win,” Freddie declared, drawing a little crown atop his name scribbled on their makeshift score sheet. 

Roger bit his lip. He had obviously known Freddie was going to win. But Roger hadn't expected Freddie to say what he had said. Did it mean Freddie wasn't attracted to Roger?

“You git,” Roger muttered. He took a slightly shuddering breath, but made his decision to move closer to Freddie. 

“Don't be a sore loser.” Freddie began tossing the tiles into the little bag, probably getting ready to start another round, but Roger reached out to stop his hands. “Are you done playing already, dear? Usually we go at least another hour or two.”

Roger moved forward again, letting his hands move from Freddie's arms to his legs, Rogers's fingers dancing their way up to Freddie's belt. He waited a moment to see if Freddie would push him off before undoing the buckle and pulling the belt from the loops of Freddie's low-waisted trousers. “How do you want me Freddie?” Roger asked, swallowing thickly as he stared at the outline of Freddie's cock.

“What are you doing, Rog?” Freddie asked softly.

“I lost the bet,” Roger explained, a bit annoyed. Why did Freddie have to be so difficult?

“I never agreed to that silly bet. And even so, I would never actually make you do that. I don’t think either of us would enjoy it.” Despite his words, Freddie had yet to push Roger away, even when Roger's fingers managed to pop open the button of his trousers.

“Am I really that ugly?” Roger let slip out, too nervous about drawing down Freddie's zipper to hide his sensitivities. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Besides, we won't know until we try it.”

The moment of truth. Roger hooked his fingers into Freddie’s pants and tugged softly. He couldn’t help the surprised sound escaping his lips when Freddie lifted his hips just enough for Roger to pull his trousers down to reveal Freddie’s tight underwear. Even more surprising to Roger, when he noticed how much more prominent the outline of Freddie’s cock was through his briefs, he also realized that Freddie was starting to get hard. 

“Roger,” Freddie whispered. Roger’s hands were on Freddie’s thighs, touching the tiniest bit of bare skin below the fabric of Freddie’s pants. Freddie licked his lips slowly, but still did nothing to stop Roger. 

“Yeah, Fred?” Roger encouraged him. The silence made him nervous. Being so close to another man’s dick made him nervous. Thinking about putting his mouth around Freddie and licking and sucking, letting Freddie bury his hands in Roger’s hair and bucking up into Roger’s mouth until he came down Roger’s throat… it made him nervous. But it excited him as well.

He did feel a bit weird diving right into a blow job, though. Girls needed time to warm up. You had to kiss them and touch them softly and wait until they stopped giggling and finally started moaning and it honestly seemed like Roger should be doing more before just blowing Freddie.

“Roger, why are you doing this?” Freddie asked him. 

When Roger looked back up at Freddie, a little shocked at the question, one of Freddie’s hands moved up to stroke Roger’s hair. It felt good, something Freddie had done for him before while goofing around, but suddenly it seemed like too much. Like Freddie was going to make Roger stop and then things would be awkward between the two of them. But if that were the case, why were Roger’s hands so close to Freddie’s dick?

“I lost the bet,” Roger repeated, feeling a bit stupid.

Freddie shook his head. “Shut up. Why are you really doing this?”

It was enough to for Roger to pull back a little so that he could look at Freddie properly. “I… I’m curious.”

“About what, darling?”

“About all of it,” Roger said, gesturing vaguely at Freddie’s shirt riding up his stomach and trousers hanging around his thighs. “About doing stuff… with blokes.”

Freddie cleared his throat, seeming to be thinking about something very carefully before speaking. “So you’re wanting to use me to experiment? To figure out if you’re, what, gay? Roger, trust me, you are not gay.”

Use me. Was Roger using Freddie? Was that fair of him?

“No, I bloody well know I’m not gay, Freddie,” Roger sighed. “I’m not going to stop shagging girls just because I can’t stop wondering what it’s like to get fucked by a man.”

Roger’s hands were still close enough to Freddie that Roger felt Freddie’s dick twitch at the words. Suddenly Roger was feeling much better about the conversation. 

“Now you want to fuck?” Freddie asked, starting to smirk a bit.

“If you’re offering,” Roger shot back cheekily. 

With that, Roger decided to reach for Freddie’s cock, ready to see what he could do, but this time Freddie did stop him. Roger froze for a minute, thinking maybe he had fucked it up, but was a bit relieved when Freddie laced their hands together and used his other hand to touch Roger’s cheek gently.

“You’re a very attractive man, Roger. I can’t deny that,” Freddie said, his thumb tracing over Roger’s cheekbone. Roger wasn’t sure why he was starting to get a little turned on again from that action alone. “But you are my best friend. I refuse to risk that just for an experiment. Quick shags are fun, but not worth losing you over.”

That was something Roger hadn’t considered. 

“Don’t you think if I just wanted a quick shag I could’ve went and picked up some random bloke? I’m sure it wouldn’t be that difficult to find someone willing to fuck me. That’s not what I want.”

“What so you want, Roger?”

Boldly, Roger moved again, this time swinging his leg over to straddle Freddie’s legs and bringing his arms up around Freddie’s shoulders. “I want you, Fred. I want someone I trust. Someone who won’t hurt me, who won’t get pissed at me if I don’t like it as much as I think I will and want to stop. I want you to kiss me and touch me and tell me how good I am. I want you to bite my neck and suck on my nipples and tease my cock until I’m begging you to fuck me. Fuck, Freddie, I want you to open me up on your fingers and fuck me so hard I can’t sit for a week.”

They were both panting and hard by the end of Roger’s rant. So Roger really wasn’t that surprised when Freddie grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close to press their lips together. 

It wasn’t that different than kissing a girl. Freddie had a tiny shadow of facial hair, but it wasn’t grown out enough to even tickle at Roger’s skin. It did feel a bit strange to be on top for once, having never really sat himself on a girl’s lap to snog her before. But Roger certainly felt a thrill when Freddie’s hands grasped at his hips, fingers digging in almost painfully as he pulled Roger closer so that their erections were pressed against each other. And even through his trousers and Freddie’s briefs, that feeling alone was enough to make Roger throw back his head and moan.

Freddie was good at this. Not that that was surprising. But Roger found it so easy to relax and enjoy Freddie’s touches and kisses and bites, the gentle way he pulled off Roger’s shirt and quickly shed his own so they could touch each other again, the way he did exactly what Roger had asked him to do and started mouthing at Roger’s nipples until Roger was rocking back and forth in Freddie’s lap and begging for more. Roger forgot he was supposed to be nervous.

“Freddie, please.”

“Please what, love?” Freddie interrupted his work on a hickey above Roger’s right nipple to ask teasingly. 

“Fuck, Fred, anything. Let me suck you off, finger me until I scream, fuck me six ways from Sunday, I don’t give a fuck, just something, please.”

Freddie chuckled at Roger’s desperation. “I hate to admit it, but even I can’t so all that in one go. You’ll have to pick just one.”

It was hard to think with Freddie’s mouth and hands on him. Roger had started this expecting to just blow Freddie, and maybe managing to convince Freddie for a quick wank in return. But Freddie was offering to fuck him for real, and Roger couldn’t imagine letting such an opportunity go to waste.

“I want you to fuck me, Freddie, please. I know you’ll make me feel good. I want to know what you feel like inside me.”

Freddie moaned into Roger’s neck before moving away. Roger didn’t like that and tried to stop him before he realized what Freddie was doing.

“Lube and condoms in your bedroom?” Freddie asked, pushing a little at Roger’s legs to get him to stand.

“Yeah, both are in there,” Roger confirmed, his legs already feeling like jelly. He realized his stomach felt full of butterflies. He was getting nervous and excited again. Freddie was going to fuck him and it was going to be amazing.

Roger felt a little proud when Freddie’s legs were also a bit unsteady as he led the way to Roger’s bedroom. 

It didn’t take long for Freddie to strip them both of the rest of their clothes. He told Roger to lie down on his bed while Freddie searched through the nightstand for the required tools. Roger happily settled himself down on his stomach, shaking his ass a little when Freddie whistled at him.

“You are a sight, love,” Freddie whispered as he crawled onto the bed next to Roger.

Roger hummed happily as Freddie kissed down his back. He still felt nervous, but it wasn’t the panic he expected. He couldn’t help but feel comfortable around Freddie. He knew he had made the right decision.

“Do you mind if we get this pillow a bit dirty?” Roger looked back to see Freddie grabbing the extra pillow on his bed (put to the side for when Roger’s guests stayed over) and pulling it to them. Roger shrugged. “Okay, lift up your hips a bit. This should make it a bit more comfortable for you.”

The position felt a bit weird, but Roger soon forgot that when Freddie started palming at his ass. He felt Freddie’s thumbs inch closer and closer to his middle, before one thumb swiped gently against his hole. Roger let out a little moan. It felt strange, but good. 

“I’m going to use the lube now, alright?” 

Roger just nodded, letting Freddie take control. He felt Freddie’s hands back on him again. A warm, wet finger pressed against him, rubbing lightly around his rim. Roger was glad Freddie had taken the time to warm up the lube first. The touches got firmer, making Roger gasp louder each time, until he was squirming beneath Freddie.

“Fred,” his voice came out as a high-pitched whine, “stop teasing.”

Freddie chuckled, pressing a few kisses to Roger’s tailbone. “Not trying to tease, dear. Just want to take it slow so I don’t hurt you.”

“Well, take it slow faster.”

Freddie eased a finger inside him slowly. It went a little deeper than Roger could get his own fingers, but still felt a bit awkward considering no one had ever touched him like this before. He had never had the nerve to ask a girl to finger him. 

It wasn’t until Freddie worked a second finger into him that Roger realized he was panting and his dick was aching. The second finger stretched him a bit more, but still wasn’t painful as Roger had feared. No, now Roger was realizing how good it felt. The slight burn when Freddie spread his fingers a bit to stretch him more, the feeling of Freddie’s hot breath on his back. Yes, Roger was definitely enjoying this.

But then Freddie’s fingers pushed in at a different angle and hit something inside Roger that forced something between a yelp and a moan from his throat. It was like an electric shock through his body. Something that had never happened when Roger fingered himself, despite trying several times.

“There it is,” whispered Freddie, moving his fingers to hit Roger’s prostate a couple more times until Roger was a mess beneath him. “Fuck, Roger, you’re so gorgeous. I don’t know how much longer I can hold back. Do you think you can take me now?”

Roger wasn’t sure what to say. Some part of him knew that Freddie’s dick would be much larger than two fingers, that he should ask Freddie to finger him more before fucking him. But that part of Roger was drowned out by the part of Roger ready to beg Freddie to fuck him until he couldn’t breathe. 

“God, Freddie, I can’t wait either. Please, now.” 

He felt Freddie nod into the skin of his back before moving to grab a condom and put it on. “Like this okay?” Freddie asked, kneeling between Roger’s legs and grabbing his waist gently to angle him properly. Roger could feel the warmth of Freddie surrounding him.

“Yes, fuck. Fred, please fuck me.”

It burned like hell as Freddie pushed inside him. But between Freddie’s hands petting softly at Roger’s quaking thighs and his lips mouthing at any bit of skin they could reach, Roger was able to ignore most of the pain. It was overwhelming, Roger was panting and he could feel tears in his eyes. He could feel Freddie starting to hesitate.

“Rog?”

“I’m good. Don’t stop. For the love of god, please don’t stop,” Roger managed to whine, grabbing at one of Freddie’s hands to squeeze tightly in his own. It seemed to be enough to reassure Freddie.

It seemed like it took forever for Freddie to bottom out. Roger was glad Freddie hadn’t put him on his hands and knees, surely he would’ve collapsed already. And once Freddie was all the way inside him he stopped moving completely. It took Roger a moment to realize Freddie was letting him adjust. It was sweet, but surely it must be torture for Freddie to stay so still. 

Carefully, Roger tried wiggling a bit on Freddie’s dick, but wasn’t able to move much pinned beneath Freddie. Luckily, the other man seemed to get the message. 

The first slow thrust took Roger’s breath away. The second, only barely faster, drew a low moan from him. It didn’t take long for Roger to push himself back against Freddie’s thrusts, moaning breathlessly every time Freddie’s hips hit his back. Roger wasn’t sure when it had stopped hurting and started feeling so good, but he wasn’t going to complain.

It was a bit indescribable. It was nothing like the pleasure he got from having his dick touched. Being fucked was much more comparable to being overwhelmed than anything. Roger felt so full he barely knew what to do with himself other to fuck back on Freddie’s dick and try not to start crying for more.

“Wait, Fred, wait,” Roger called out, squeezing Freddie’s hand where they were still joined.

Freddie froze mid thrust. Roger felt a bit bad for scaring him. 

“Let me flip over. I wanna see you.”

“Oh, god yes,” Freddie agreed.

With some effort, and a bit of discomfort on Roger’s part, they got him on his back with his legs wrapped securely around Freddie’s waist. Freddie pushed back inside him, this time able to join their lips again as he did so, even though Roger immediately had to pull away with a gasp.

Roger thought facing Freddie was even more overwhelming. Everything was hot and skin on skin and everything was Freddie. His thrusts became faster and Roger found himself moaning, scratching at Freddie’s back and pressing sloppy kisses on Freddie’s lips. With his legs bent, Freddie seemed to be fucking even deeper into Roger. If only Freddie would touch Roger’s cock. He felt so fucking close already.

Then Freddie was pulling Roger’s leg up over his arm, spreading Roger’s legs a bit further apart and changing the angle yet again. Roger cried out, no longer thinking coherently and just taking everything Freddie gave him. He could hear Freddie’s pants, his groans when he thrust hard into Roger, his gasps when Roger nipped at his lips or jaw. But somewhere in the haze, Roger recognized the look of concentration on Freddie’s face. It wasn’t until pleasure rocketed through his body that Roger figured out what Freddie had been doing.

“Oh, fuck!” Roger yelled. “Oh, shit. Right there, Freddie, yes. Ohmygodohmygod.”

Roger lost all ability to think as Freddie fucked him closer and closer to his orgasm, hitting that spot inside Roger often enough he thought he might come untouched and screaming into Freddie’s neck. But then Freddie wrapped a hand around Roger and pumped him in time with his thrusts and Roger lost it. He tossed his head back and came with a loud shout and a high moan he had never heard himself make in his entire life. Roger couldn’t remember ever coming so hard before.

Above him, Freddie was moaning, clearly on the edge as well. Roger watched as Freddie pulled out of him, a bit too quickly for comfort, stripped off the condom, and jerked himself off quickly. It was one of the hottest things Roger had ever seen in his life, and he almost thought he would come again when he felt Freddie’s hot come land on his stomach. Freddie stifled his moans by biting his lip, and Roger felt quite powerless beneath him, only able to watch. Roger fucking loved it.

Freddie rolled off of Roger, staying close enough for them to tangle their legs together and for Freddie to cuddle up against Roger’s side. They were silent for a moment, but finally Freddie looked up at Roger, searching his face.

Roger knew Freddie wanted to know how he felt, if Roger regretted anything. Still too tired to talk or comfort Freddie, Roger did the next best thing. He swiped his finger through some of Freddie’s come on his stomach and brought the finger to his mouth to lick it off. Before he could really process the taste, he heard Freddie moan.

“Jesus, Roger,” Freddie buried his face in Roger’s arm for a moment, his moan turning into a breathy laugh.

“It’s not bad. Think I could manage to swallow that.”

Another moan. “Stop, Roger. My cock can’t handle it.”

That got them both laughing. Roger had no regrets and he only hoped Freddie felt the same. There was a pause when Freddie leaned over the bed to throw away the used condom and to find something to clean them off, before settling back in. They were quiet for a few moments, now just basking together in the post-orgasm bliss.

“So,” Roger finally spoke up, “still friends, then?”

Freddie smacked his chest playfully. “Of course we’re still friends, you arsehole.”

“Good.” Roger smiled. He waited a bit before pinching Freddie’s arm and continuing. “Guess I really am irresistible, huh?”

“Oh, fuck off. I was going to offer to blow you later, but now I guess I won’t,” Freddie sniffed indignantly.

“No, please!” Roger teased, rolling himself over on top of Freddie. It didn’t feel sexual, just comfortable. The normal casual intimacy he always felt with Freddie. Except naked. And post coital. “Please, Freddie, won’t you give me a blow job.”

It only felt natural for the ribbing to continue back and forth until it was late enough they both drifted off to sleep, still wrapped around each other. Nothing had really changed between them. Everything had worked out for the best. And Roger would sure as hell be talking Freddie into morning blow jobs.


End file.
